The present disclosure relates to an educational device that teaches mathematical functions, in particular, the present disclosure relates to an educational tool that teaches mathematical functions such as addition, subtraction, multiplication and division via a “hands-on” use by students.
Currently students, and in particular, elementary school age children, learn arithmetic by memorizing the “facts” of addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. The students then practice their arithmetic to help “drill” in the “facts”. However, not all children learn well this way. Rather, many children are visual learners. It would thus be beneficial to provide a device which can be used by children to visualize arithmetic problems, and, which will hopefully be fun for the children to use.